


Unexpected

by saltyparabolasholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtz is full of surprises, and Erin is pretty much always flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyparabolasholtzmann/pseuds/saltyparabolasholtzmann
Summary: “Holtz, what are you planning this time?” “Listen Gilbert, sometimes you've just gotta sit back and let me work.” Or the one where Holtzmann has a plan and Erin isn’t quite sure what’s going on.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep but I edited it wide awake so here’s to hoping I did something right...enjoy!

“All I’m saying is that the government said they’d give us anything we wanted so...why not ask?”

“Holtz. We can’t just ask the government for a nuclear reactor without telling them why.”

“But I would tell them why! For science!”

It was no use arguing with Holtzmann once she got going on a new idea. You could either help her out or end up in the dust.

BANG. Literally.

“Holtzmann I swear, you can’t just make a mess and…” Erin looked up to where Holtz was now grinning, despite the fact that half her face was covered in dark grey ashes from what appeared to be yet another explosion. What a mess. Correction: what an adorable mess, Erin thought.

“Did you see that? There is nothing better than a good old fashioned explosion!” the engineer smirked and disappeared behind what seemed to be a makeshift safety shower Erin had insisted be put in after Holtz’s...tendencies. It wasn’t that Holtz was dangerous but...actually that’s exactly what it was. Abby, Patty, and Erin had all tried to get her to invest in some safety equipment, but the blonde engineer just laughed and went back to starting small fires and experimenting wildly. The problem, Erin decided, was that despite Holtz’s "unsafe" ways, everything she did was genius. So they couldn't do much to change the situation.

“Holtz, what are you planning this time?”

“Listen Gilbert, sometimes you've just gotta sit back and let me work.” 

* * *

It’s gonna be a long night, Erin sighed as she glanced down at her phone. 12:27 am. To be honest, the only reason she was here was because she wasn’t convinced that the building would still be here tomorrow if Holtz was left to her own devices. 

So she stayed. And apparently, Holtzmann had forgotten that fact, as Erin heard a voice (oh my god, was that singing?) from the second floor. 

Add that to the list of things Erin knew about the engineer (which wasn’t a lot). Jillian Holtzmann could sing. Like, really well. 

“Gilbert, you really don’t have to be here. But, if you’re staying, you might as well take a break.” Erin turned around, startled, before she saw Holtz coming down the stairs.

With the same forest green shirt on that she was wearing when they first met. Except for one thing. It was cropped. Enough so to see the abs underneath. 

“Of course you’d have abs.” Erin muttered, trying (and failing) to conceal the blush rapidly spreading across her face, as she wondered what else Jillian Holtzmann could be hiding.

“Mmmm, what was that?”

“Nnnn-nothing.” Erin stammered as she fled to the kitchen, before she made a fool of herself. 

4:43 am. Erin hadn’t really done much other than avoid Holtz and scribble down some equations in her notebook to work on the next day. Later today, Erin corrected herself, slumped over a small mountain of notes. Abby and Patty would be here in a few hours, and she wasn't sure about Kevin, he had mentioned something about feeding ducks with Mike Hat. 

* * *

“Erin darling, wake up, are you sure you want to be here right now?” Erin blinked, taking in the smell of coffee and squinting against the harsh sunlight filtering in. These quilts sure are heavy, she noted.

Quilts?

Finally opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. And realized. She was in some sort of bed. And Holtz was standing over her, smirking and holding two steaming mugs of coffee. Damn. “Uhhh...Holtz? What time is it?” 

“Let’s see, you’ve been out since 5am, and it’s currently a little past 4. Coffee?” Erin reached out as Holtz pulled back, calling “You’ll have to catch me first!”

What did I get myself into, Erin laughed as she slowly rolled over, to find yet another surprise.

A piece of paper, folded into an origami ghost. Open me was written on the front. 

Erin unfolded the paper carefully, so as not to ruin it. On the inside, there was a note, written in a familiar handwriting.

Thanks for noticing my abs, I saw you staring last night. Remember, I’ve got great hearing. Love, Holtz.

I can’t handle anymore surprises, Erin thought, beginning to blush again. So she slowly got out of bed to find Jillian.

And her coffee.


	2. A Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! thanks so much for the lovely response to chapter 1, it makes me so happy to know you're enjoying it :) made this chapter a little longer, so excited to hear what you all think!

Erin wandered downstairs, after finally deciding that finding Holtz was more important than laying in bed dreaming about last night…

The smell of omelettes and (thank god) coffee, greeted her, along with 3 out of 4 of her favorite people waving from the “dining room” where they appeared to be having breakfast.

“You guys do know it’s almost 4:30 in the afternoon, right? Breakfast?”

“Breakfast for dinner is better than breakfast for breakfast. It’s like two meals in one!” Kevin explained, clearly convinced of his new discovery. No use arguing with that logic, Erin thought. 

“So, heard you and Holtzy spent the night together…” Abby chuckled as she gauged Erin’s reaction.

“It was nothing, just trying to keep the building from burning down!” Erin mumbled into her cup. Mortified to think of what Holtz had said, she quickly tried to change the subject. “Have any of you guys seen Holtzmann? She has my...coffee.” Erin finished lamely, still wondering where Jillian could have gone. And why. 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot, she left this for ya, she said to give it to you once your sleepy self came downstairs!” Patty handed Erin another origami ghost, with "Open Me" written on the front, just like the first one. 

At this, Erin began to wonder what was going on. “Patty? Is Holtzmann planning something?”

“Babe, you gotta figure this one out for yourself. Good luck!” Patty hugged her and went upstairs to continue research on ley lines, she had become a bit of an expert after their stint with Rowan. Meanwhile, Abby grabbed Kevin to go teach him how the voicemail function worked, leaving Erin alone once again. 

She sighed, hoping that wherever Holtz was, it was close, and that her coffee was nearby as well. So, she excitedly unfolded the ghost to find another note.

Erin, sweetheart, glad you’re finally awake, you’ve got a big day ahead of you. Here's a hint: Come here often?

Love, Holtz.

You have got to be kidding me, Erin thought. A game? She reread the note…"Love, Holtz.” She blushed again, how many times had that happened in the past 24 hours? Something about Jillian never failed to make Erin smile, the thought of last night making her laugh. And cringe. If Holtzmann didn’t know before, she knew now how impressed Erin was by her genius and personality. Among other things. 

Alright, Erin smirked, wondering what the elusive engineer could be up to. Game on. 

* * *

4:36 pm. Erin finished getting dressed, a little haphazardly since she was so anxious to see what Holtz was planning. She practically ran past Patty and Kevin, both absorbed in their work (Patty was still looking at ley lines and Kevin...he had moved on from looking at voicemail to playing Solitaire on the computer so, an improvement?)

Whatever, Erin thought. She had a mission. Find everyone’s favorite nuclear engineer before it got too late. She had practically slept all day and was not about to spend all night lost in New York. Back to the hint. Come here often...easy one. The lab where Erin had angrily confronted Abby about their book. Really, Holtz? That easy? Erin stepped outside, and hopped in a taxi to find Holtz.

* * *

“Jillian? You down here? I, uh, got the clue!” It was weirdly dark, and smelled of mold and discarded food.

“I know it’s almost Halloween but I’m really not in the mood to be scared right now!” Erin called down the empty hallway, fighting the urge to run outside.

She jumped. “Hey babe. Thought you’d never make it. Patty texted around 4:15 to say you were up so I’ve been waiting here...are you wearing my shirt?” Holtz grinned as Erin looked down, realizing she was, in fact, wearing a ratty t shirt with the words “One of the Boys” emblazoned on the front. 

“Oh um yeah...appears so. Would you like it back?”

“Already taking your shirt off for me? We’re moving quickly.” Holtz winked and Erin once again felt her face grow red as she ignored how awkward the situation was getting.

“So...what was this about, anyways?”

“I just got bored and a confused Erin is cute so, why not play a little game?”

Hold on. Was Jillian Holtzmann, master of flirting, blushing? No way. Erin paused. She couldn't have elicited such a reaction.

“Well...thanks? Can we go back to the station now, it’s a little cold down here.”

“I forgot! The most important thing!” Holtz ran back into the lab, and returned, holding something that made Erin smile more than she thought was possible.

Her coffee.

"After you, madame." Holtz bowed, and they both got in the taxi, riding back towards home, Erin wondering what else would happen before the day was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thanks so much for reading, it means the world to me!! let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr at not-quite-nuclear, any kudos are greatly appreciated!! :)


	3. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching SNL last night I stayed up to write this chapter...hope you all like it!

New York was stunning. And less hectic than earlier, Erin mused, gazing out at the city.

Sure enough, Holtz joined her, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. Erin, in response, shivered and leaned into the touch. 

“What other plans do you have for today?”

“Dr. Gilbert, if you truly expected a response, I don’t think you know me at all. I. Love. Surprises.” 

At this, Holtz turned away and ran out of the room, without giving Erin any idea of what was to come.

“Abby! You have got to tell me what Holtz has planned. She won’t tell me anything!” Erin whined to her best friend, hoping that she could get some sort of clue.

“If Holtzy has something planned, I’m not going to be the one to spoil the surprise for you!” Abby grinned and went back to work, leaving Erin confused yet again. Why was all of this happening? And why her?

* * *

Music blared from upstairs. “ERIN! I’VE GOT SOMETHING REALLY COOL UP HERE IF YOU DON’T MIND TAKING A BREAK!”

Erin, who had been sleeping again, was startled by the noise, and jumped up to investigate.

“Holtz? Why were you yelling?”

“To get your attention, since talking normally hadn’t worked.” She winked and Erin, still not fully awake, tried to comprehend. “Is this another part of your game?” “Nah, that was a one time only but this...this is quality stuff.”

“For you.” Holtz bowed once again as if Erin was some sort of royalty (which she absolutely was not, she had done her family tree and unsurprisingly to her, it was lame). But clearly, Holtzmann didn’t know that.

Erin unwrapped the gift, and gasped. “You made this? For me?”

“Of course not. It’s for Kevin. But I wanted you to check it over...Yes it’s for you, you adorable munchkin.”

A CD. With all of Erin’s favorite songs. “Jillian...why are you doing all of this for me?”

Now it was Holtz’s turn to be embarrassed (though she did an excellent job at hiding it). “Ya know...it’s what friends do, right?” Honestly, Holtzmann wasn’t quite sure why she was doing all this, it just seemed natural to try and make Erin happy. There was nothing better, she reflected. Instead of saying any of that, however, she just smiled and smiled. 

* * *

How was it already so late again? The rest of the day had passed with relative ease, and Erin had been convinced by Abby to go home and get a real night’s sleep instead of being miserable at her desk. I’m not miserable, Erin wanted to argue, but she knew Abby was right. Despite the fact that Holtz scared her sometimes, she wasn’t stupid. Everything would be fine for one night.

* * *

“Erin? What the hell happened?” “Are you alright?” “I think she needs to go to the hospital.” Erin woke up to voices asking too many questions, everything was just a blur of pain and noise. 

“You slipped walking home, we got a call from the police saying someone needed to come get you...are you sure you’re alright?” Patty looked down at Erin, wrinkling her forehead as she tried to assess her condition. 

“Yeah, it’s probably just a concussion, don’t worry about it. It was just a little fall.”

“She’s exhausted. I’ve got two beds upstairs, she can stay here again. I don’t mind.” Holtz talked quickly, hoping that she would be able to convince Abby and Patty that this wasn’t a bad plan.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I have siblings, I know how to take care of people I love.”

So Abby and Patty waved goodbye, after making sure that Erin had all the painkillers she needed and plenty of blankets to keep her comfortable.

“Holtz. I’m fine, I promise.” Erin tried to reassure the worried engineer for the hundredth time that night that it really wasn’t a big deal, people trip all the time.

“I would believe you, but the massive bruise on your forehead says otherwise.” Holtz tried to smile, but the truth was, she had never been more scared after getting the call from the cops saying Dr. Erin Gilbert, former professor at Columbia University, had fallen and needed someone to help her get home, or wherever she had been headed.

“Are you going to explain what happened or just let everyone assume you randomly fell over?” Holtz looked at Erin, refusing to pretend that this was just a normal thing.

Erin stared at her shoes, poking out from underneath the quilt. “Um. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.”

“Erin Gilbert. Answer me.” Holtzmann was not going to back down and Erin knew it.

“Fine. Maybe I had a couple drinks. It just...happened.” Erin continued looking down, because she knew that the look of distress on Jillian’s face was too much to bear. 

“Why didn’t you get help after you fell?”

“I was walking alone, it wasn’t far from my place.”

“But...how could anyone just leave you? Something could have happened!” Holtzmann was angry now, angry at the bar for letting her leave alone, angry at Erin for being reckless...angry at herself for not having gotten Erin a taxi or something but instead letting her walk home exhausted.

“I know. It was stupid. But I’m okay,” Erin glanced up at Jillian, surprised to see tears on her face. 

“Just...don’t do that again. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” Erin sighed as Holtz wrapped her in a hug and lightly kissed her forehead, leaving a warmth Erin wanted more of.

So when Holtz began to let go, Erin pulled her back.

“You’re not leaving...right?” Erin whispered, unable to meet Jillian’s eyes.

“Erin, sweetheart. Of course not.”

“Not that it’s a big deal, I just don’t like being alone, Patty or Abby could come fill in if you get tired, I could just call them…”

“Gilbert. Breathe. I’m not going anywhere. Besides. Just because you’re hurt doesn’t mean the endgame is out the window. I’ve got plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a little different but I love Holtz and Erin's dynamic! Again, feel free to message me on tumblr not-quite-nuclear, leave a comment or kudos, it makes my day to know someone's enjoying the story :) thanks!!


	4. Surprises Come In All Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday but school keeps getting in the way...this chapter was so much fun to write, hope you enjoy!

They sat there, Erin leaning into Holtz's side, Holtz with her arm around Erin, as if to protect her from any possible danger, for the rest of the night. And it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.

Erin had fallen asleep about an hour earlier, but Holtz couldn’t manage it. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t get tired until at least 2am, grad school could do that to a person. So she stayed on the couch, thinking about how lucky she was to be in love with the most wonderful person on the planet. Of course, how Erin would respond to that sentiment remained to be seen, but the plan was still in action. Delayed, depending on Erin’s condition, but Holtz could wait. 

Her love wasn’t going to change. 

* * *

"Erin?"

"Hmm?" Why was it that she kept falling asleep late and waking up next to Holtzmann?

“You’re cute half asleep.” It was comments like this that kept catching Erin off guard. Add that to the way Holtz had been acting the past couple of days, and Erin’s exhausted brain couldn’t seem to process it all correctly. 

“What time is it?”

“About 4am. How are you feeling?”

“Like I hit my face on the sidewalk…”

“All things considered, I’d say that’s a logical conclusion.” Holtz winked and pulled Erin closer on the couch. Every touch was electric to Jillian, but Erin just leaned deeper into Holtz’s side, burying her face in the blonde’s shoulder.

“God this is nice.” Erin moaned, each word whispered into Holtz’s skin. 

Don’t do anything you might regret later, Holtz reminded herself. She’s exhausted and hungover, she isn’t going to remember any of this night.

But, despite that, Holtz decided to move forward with her plan.

“There’s something I want you to see on the roof, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“But...it’s so early...everything hurts.” Erin frowned at her feet, trying to remember the events of the last few days. What was Holtz planning again?

It wasn’t usual for Jillian to be so nervous, but she swallowed the thought.

“I’ll carry you, then.” Picking up Erin and cradling her, the two ascended the stairs up to the roof.

A bottle of champagne and enough pillows and blankets to make a giant fort.

Not too shabby, Erin thought. 

“I know you’re tired, and I figured a night under the stars could do you good. We could all use a day off. So that’s what I got us.”

How is anyone this incredibly caring? Erin wondered out loud.

“It’s easy when you’re working with a tiny bowtie wearing, adorably awkward, wonderfully brilliant person such as yourself. You just want to make them happy. I’m trying my best, and from the way you keep blushing...Hypothesis confirmed.” Holtz had snuck up behind her while Erin was opening the champagne and once again, she felt a much needed embrace and smelled a hint of lemon and metal. Electric.

“So...does this meet your standards? It’s not quite Paris, but I did the best I could,” Holtz stuck her tongue out at Erin and began to dance to the music in her head.

“If you’re dancing, why don’t we get some real music on? My CD?”

Holtz paused. “My dearest doctor, that is a most excellent idea. May I?”

What is it with the bowing, Erin wondered, but she couldn’t help but smile as the blonde, with one graceful move, swept Erin up into a close, waltz like position. 

“Do you know how to dance?”

“You’re talking to the 5 time champion of New York City’s “Jive Till You Cry” competition. That should answer your question.” Holtz spun away from Erin, her silhouette illuminated by the neon lights of the city.

“Come back here!” Erin called, sounding more like a joke when in reality, she craved the warmth from their bodies together. 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Jillian moonwalked over, once again surprising Erin with yet another talent.

And so they danced, taking in the view of the city still asleep.

I think I could stay like this forever, Erin realized, watching Jillian continue to twirl and laugh hysterically, her body framed by the sunlight slowly creeping into view. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone to snap some pics of the younger woman, perfectly content with the world. 

* * *

As the sun rose, the pair laid down underneath blankets, laughing about the night, with Erin occasionally drifting off, only to be awoken again by the engineer’s singing along to whatever song played next.

“Jillian?”

“Yes, my sweet?”

Erin was flushed, cheeks red not from embarrassment, but from the excitement of a wonderful night.

“I know I’ve asked before, but tell me. Why are you doing this? I’m just…” She trailed off, unsure of where the sentence was headed.

“You’re Erin Gilbert. You deserve the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...what'd you all think? again here's my tumblr (not-quite-nuclear), message me there or leave a comment/kudos below! thank you all so much for reading, it's just so wonderful to know I'm doing something right :)
> 
> Also, happy national coming out day to any and all LGBTQ+ readers! I love all of you so much whether you're out, still in the closet or somewhere in the middle (aka me), you're all amazing and courageous people and I support you 100%! if you ever need to talk, feel free to reach out! Spread positivity and love!


	5. Completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Erin and Jillian are just so cute!! :p

“If these two aren’t dating then I don’t know who is!” Patty laughed when she saw the two women curled up on the roof, both having finally drifted off for good.

“You know they’re not actually together, right?” Abby chuckled at the sight, how could these two not be completely in love? It was obvious, she reflected, as the two headed back downstairs to give Erin and Holtz some space. 

* * *

Erin blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sunrise. Last night. It wasn’t just a dream. The way Jillian had carried her up to the roof, and the dancing...and the way the blonde had said she deserved “the world”. Not that it was true, but a nice thought nonetheless. 

Speaking of the ever fascinating and often confusing woman, where was she?

Erin glanced around, realizing that Holtz hadn’t gone anywhere. She was sleeping mere inches away, her hand grazing Erin’s exposed stomach. Erin resisted the urge to move away and instead turned closer, facing Holtz.

“Good morning, darling.” 

“You’re awake.” Erin couldn’t stop from looking away, once she saw the way Jillian was staring. She was pretty certain she looked like a mess after all that had happened, and as much as she tried, she couldn’t seem to nail that “refreshed all natural” look that was clearly working for Holtzmann. 

“Come back here, I want to see your face. That bruise has got some fun colors going on!” Erin could hear the smile in Holtz’s voice and reluctantly turned back towards her, as all the memories of what had happened barely twelve hours earlier came flooding back. 

The drinks. The fall. 

"Remember when I told you guys about seeing that ghost for almost a year?" Erin shivered at the thought and instantly, Holtz wrapped another blanket around her, unsure of what was coming next.

"Yes. And?"

"There's a new ghost now."

For once, Jillian wasn't quite sure how to respond. A new ghost? She wanted to say it wasn't a big deal, that she and Abby and Patty could come and take care of it, but something in Erin's voice made her think that wasn't a possibility.

"Who is it?"

I can't tell her this, Erin thought. It'll break her heart and ruin last night completely.

"It's you, Holtz. You're haunting me."

Silence. 

Erin rushed to clarify. "It's not a ghost, really, it's more like a vision. A nightmare. But it happens in front of me. Every night."

More silence. Holtzmann had turned away now, to hide her confusion. And hurt.

"What am I doing?" Four words, barely whispered. She was terrified of the answer.

"Jillian.” A pause. “You're dying. Every night. I have to lose you over and over."

“And that’s why…”

“Why I was drinking? Yeah. I thought if I got distracted enough, I could get a break. Just once.”

No matter how hard she tried, Holtz couldn’t keep the tears in.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Jillian. None of this is your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t…”

“Hadn’t what? Fallen in love with me?”

Shit. Not exactly how Erin had wanted that to come out.

“I mean...if you are. If you even like me.” Erin backpedaled, sensing that Jillian was not going to like this.

But that’s not what happened.

A laugh. “You just now figured that out?” Holtz bit her lip as she gazed up at Erin.

“Um. It was more of a guess than anything.”

“Erin Gilbert, avid fan of tiny bowties, perpetually awkward, incredibly stunning, utter genius. I am completely in love with you. Ever since you walked into the lab angry at Abby.”

“Oh. Good to know. I mean...thanks?” Smooth, Erin thought.

Holtz couldn’t help being a little surprised, and a little hurt at Erin’s response, but she knew it would take time. After all the woman had been through, never having anyone believe in her, Holtz knew it could be shocking. Besides, she had been through the exact same thing before she met Abby and Dr. Gorin.

Erin shivered again and Holtz moved to embrace her, with no idea of how Erin would react.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Every touch was different knowing how Jillian felt. How was she supposed to respond to that?

“Uh yeah. Totally. All good.” Erin, flustered, said unconvincingly. 

Jillian Holtzmann had an effect on just about everyone she met. Erin was not immune to that effect, no matter how hard she tried. The effect was even stronger now. 

“So...just one question, Ms. Gilbert.”

Erin paused before answering. “Yes?”

“Did the...ghost...make an appearance last night?”

“Actually...no.” 

“Interesting.”

Breathe. It’s normal. She’s just completely in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hope you guys enjoyed it! feel free to send me comments, suggestions, prompts here or on tumblr, your support means everything to me! thanks so much!! :)


	6. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much longer than I intended but I'm thrilled with how it turned out!
> 
> ps. may want a cold shower on hand...just sayin

It’s cliche, but everything changes the minute you fall in love.

Or the minute someone falls in love with you.

Needless to say, Erin was distracted. Her desk was a total mess, last night’s makeup was still on, and she kept staring off into space, only to be brought back to reality by Abby’s voice, calling “Erin? Still alive in there?”, to which Erin would respond “Hmmm” and then resume thinking.

About everything.

About nothing.

About Holtzmann.

It’s not that she wanted to ignore it and go back to normal, but she just didn’t know how to respond. What if Holtz was still upset with her about the ghost...Erin had no clue how to explain. Especially after seeing the expression on the engineer’s face after her own response to the declaration of love....

She didn’t think she was in love with Jillian. Sure, they were close, and anyone could see how stunning Holtz was but...in love? No way. 

She pulled out her phone to look at the pictures from last night on the roof. Holtz was hot. No doubt about it. 

“Damn, I look good.” Somehow, Jillian had taken Erin by surprise once again, her hands resting on the back of Erin’s chair, inadvertantly pulling them closer together.

“Holtz! Don’t scare me like that!” Erin spun around, with a smile on her face, but that quickly changed when she actually saw Holtz. The younger woman had stepped back, unsure of how to react now that she was looking into the face of the woman she loved.

And the woman who didn’t love her back.

Jillian retreated, not because she was upset, but because she didn’t want to hurt Erin anymore than she already had. But Erin didn’t know that, thinking that Holtz was mad at her.

The day continued.

Abby eventually pulled Erin aside. “Babe. You’ve got to talk to her. I know Holtz, she isn’t mad. She wants what’s best for you, but she doesn’t know what that is. Okay?”

Erin nodded reluctantly, knowing that Abby was right.

Meanwhile, up in Holtz’s lab, Patty coaxed the engineer into talking.

“It’s Erin. She gets nervous sometimes. Believe me, no one could say no to you, Holtzy.” Patty smirked, much to the dismay of Holtz. Confrontation was so not her style, contrary to popular belief.

“Patty. She told me I was haunting her. I’ve done too much.”

“No way. You told me yourself how alone Erin was, and we both know she’s never had a good support system. It’s different, but it’s a good kind of change. You gotta do it.” The two hugged for a long time, Holtz trying to build up the courage to talk to Erin again.

Quite a change. Being nervous was a new feeling.

But so was actually falling in love.

* * *

“Why don’t we all go out tonight? I know a swanky place a couple of blocks away, it’ll be fun!” Abby suggested the idea to the other Ghostbusters, hoping that a fun night out could get everyone’s minds off the craziness of love (or lack thereof). 

Patty and Erin agreed immediately, relieved to get out of the firehouse for a little bit.

Holtzmann, however, was a different story.

“Do you guys mind if I stay? Just have some work to catch up on. And…” the blonde thought, trying to come up with a strong excuse. “I don’t really have much to wear anyways.”

Really? Had to go with the least believable lie possible? Holtz cringed and practically flew back upstairs, what the hell was up with her today?

“Erin. Go talk to her, or at least convince her that her outfit is fine.” Abby gestured to the stairs, and Erin felt her legs carrying her towards her fate.

If this was how the night was going to go, so be it, Erin thought, ignoring how awkward this conversation was going to be. 

“Um. Holtzmann? Abby sent me, said to tell you not to worry, your clothes are…oh!”

Holtz had her back turned, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Wait. Her hair. Down?

“Like what you see?” Her back still turned, Holtz called out to Erin, despite the fact that she knew flirting was dangerous.

Screw danger. If this was how the night was going to go, so be it, Holtz decided.

“Actually, I do. You’re hot as hell.”

Now Holtz turned to face the physicist. Did she really just say that?

“Sorry, could you repeat that? For my...notes.”

What am I doing, Erin thought? 

“You’re hot, Holtz. Don’t tell me you just now figured that out.”

Enough. Why was she doing this? Leading Holtz on when there was no way she was ready for this...relationship.

“I’m sorry...I’m still really tired. Must be the…” Erin pointed to her forehead in a halfhearted attempt to convince both herself and Jillian that this was not happening.

“Right. God, it’s been a long couple of days.” Holtz barely smiled and began to leave the room.

“Wait.”

Holtz turned, trying to conceal her hopeful expression, but it didn’t work.

“Yes, Dr. Gilbert?”

And with that, their worlds collided. 

Peppermint. Laundry detergent. Roses.

Lemon. Fire. Ink.

Coffee. 

Smells and tastes merged as the two crashed together, their lips meeting as if they had done it a thousand times. 

It was as if the attraction had been there the whole time, but it was just now showing itself.

They stayed there, Erin taking control as she pulled at Holtz’s hair, her shirt, while the blonde let go and allowed her hands to roam, taking in every part of Erin as if they were never going to see each other again.

It wasn’t desperate. It was deliberate and slow. 

“Stop.” Holtz stepped back, eyes closed. “Am I dreaming?”, she wondered out loud, the whole experience beyond her wildest dreams.

“Hell no.” Erin threw caution to the wind, pulling Holtz back to resume the kiss.

It was only a few minutes, but it was a lifetime to Erin. All the times she had thought she would never be loved, be alone her whole life without a true friend, were gone. 

This was validation.

This was love.

* * *

“I guess we should tell Patty and Abby about the change of plans, huh?” Holtz grinned devilishly into Erin’s shoulder.

Erin stepped back, having completely forgotten about their night out. “Or we could just...go with them?”

“My dear Erin, you have got to be kidding me. You don’t want more of this?” Holtz danced around the room, swaying her hips in a way that Erin knew was irresistible.

She tore her gaze away from the blonde and yelled downstairs. “Patty! Abby! Holtz and I are on the verge of a major scientific breakthrough right now, think we need to stay in tonight!”

A voice and laughter echoed from downstairs.

“Scientific breakthrough? More like your pretty gay selves are finally getting some action, no doubt!” 

Erin turned bright red while Holtz ran downstairs to set the record straight.

“You know it! Now get out and enjoy your night, and maybe come in to work a little later tomorrow, okay? Think we’ve got a long night ahead…” Holtz ushered the two women out the door and ran back up to resume admiring Erin.

“Jillian! Now they know!”

“As if they didn’t already? Come on, Erin, we all know subtlety is not my strong suit, and it certainly isn’t yours either.” 

Erin sighed, still in disbelief at the situation. Had it really only been this morning that they were up on the roof? 

Time flies when you’re in love.

“I hate to break the sentimental vibe, but I can’t possibly keep talking when the most gorgeous woman in the world just kissed me.” 

With that, Holtz scooped Erin up and carried her to the back of the lab. 

Erin, in response, pulled at Holtz’s tie, pleading with her eyes for more access to the engineer’s skin.

Holtz let out a low moan, surprising Erin with its intensity. 

“Take. It. Off.”

And so Erin did, along with Holtz’s shirt, once again exposing her toned abs. Holtz gasped the minute she felt Erin’s hands sliding along her torso, taking in every ridge and curve.

“Holtz?” Erin’s eyes were sparkling as she continued to search the blonde’s body, inhaling at every touch.

Holtz, on the other hand, had closed her eyes, her hair splayed in every direction. “Mmmm?”

“Touch me.”

That was all the invitation she needed, beginning at Erin’s blouse, only to find that half the buttons had been undone by Erin herself, who was now stretched out over the couch.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Erin could only nod, shivering as she became hyper aware of Holtz’s hips now grinding against her own.

Every part of their bodies were touching. Erin’s only goal was to get closer to Jillian and in her effort, a goddamn whimper came out of Jillian’s throat. 

No. Fucking. Way.

Jillian tore at Erin’s shirt, pulling it completely off while simultaneously running a hand through Erin’s hair, loosening it from the ponytail, eliciting a soft growl.

Every movement brought them closer together, the air growing hotter with heavy breaths. Despite Holtz’s protests, Erin grabbed the younger woman’s hands, forcing them above her, giving her full access to Holtz’s body. Electric.

The blonde writhed beneath Erin’s touch, willing her to keep exploring. Every inch.

Eventually, the two came up for air, if only for a moment. Holtz could barely keep her hands still, grasping on to Erin to make sure this was real.

“Well then. Guess we’re dating.” Erin whispered, eyes half shut as she ran her hands through Jillian’s hair. 

Holtz simply tried to remember every detail of the moment. Erin’s lips, her eyes, the way they fit together perfectly like a breathtaking symphony.

“About damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a wild ride!! :) hope you all are loving the story, thanks again for being awesome readers!! let me know what you think!!  
> also sidenote: this is not the end of the story! there's still so much more for these cuties to do!


	7. And We're Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry for the wait, it's been absolutely crazy with school and I was sick :( but here it is!

“Don’t you dare stop now.” Erin, still in shock that she was in fact, in bed with Jillian Holtzmann, kept asking for more.

“Someone’s feisty!” Holtz gave in to Erin’s request and continued exploring. There was nothing she didn’t want to know about the former professor, every mark, curve...it was all enticing to Jillian, and she wasn’t going to leave anything up to imagination.

Was this really happening, Erin wondered for the millionth time. She was so completely in love with Holtz, every move the woman made, every word, every kiss. It was impossible to be so attracted to anyone. Or so she had thought.

But a part of her was still unsure. Tonight was amazing, but what if being Erin Gilbert just wasn’t good enough?

“Hey. You alright?” Holtz looked up at the older woman with lidded eyes, exhaling heavily as she paused, fingers teasing the lace of Erin’s bra. 

“Oh my god yes. Believe me. You’re beyond everything I ever imagined.”

“You imagined this?” Holtz moved her fingers to unhook the clasp, her breath catching at the other woman’s beauty. 

I walked right into that one, Erin thought. “Who hasn’t?”

“Well I certainly hadn’t. Who knew Ms. Former Professor at Columbia knew exactly how to turn me on?” Holtz grinned lazily, completely aware of how lucky she was.

Erin feigned shock. “I thought everything I did turned you on…”

“Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we? Here, let me make a list...her adorable blushing. Her bow ties. Her legs. Her ability to solve a complex equation. Her…”

Erin pressed a finger to Holtz’s lips. “I think I get the picture.”

That was the end of the talking for the night. Holtz couldn't stop smiling, everything about tonight was surprising. She thought...it wasn't just hot. It was indescribable. The way Erin's eyes lit up every time they kissed. 

***

Hours later, Erin was wide awake, with the blonde draped across her, sleeping soundly.

Erin simply stared at the woman. Slowly, she began to touch the exposed skin. Holtz had done most of the work so far, and now Erin planned on returning the favor.

And there was no way Jillian was going to sleep through that. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a pair of hands gently caressing her face, lightly as if the engineer was made of glass.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

Erin shivered, her hands barely hovering about Holtz's thighs. God. It was completely different, the two of them together. 

Instead of responding, Erin pulled Holtz towards her, once again igniting a fire in the pair. 

Except this time, Jillian was letting Erin try out some moves.

"Eriiiin..." she breathed as the older woman slid her hands underneath the engineer's bra.

Making out for hours was not going to be a problem. Ever. 

So, hours later, well into the afternoon, a knock at the firehouse door interrupted yet another passionate kiss. Erin was pressed up against the wall while Holtz did everything she could to make the brunette moan. Didn't take much. 

"Y'all still going at it? Never mind. I do not want to know. We're coming in!" Patty called from downstairs, bringing both Holtzmann and Erin back to real life.

They had a job. 

* * *

"This was fun. Let's do it again sometime, whaddya say?" Holtz winked, and left Erin to clean up.

My hair's a mess, was Erin's first impression walking into the bathroom.

Second thought: I just had sex with Holtz. Damn. 

Third thought: Are we actually dating?

The list went on, but Erin simply brushed her hair and got dressed, walking downstairs to see what was happening. 

“Have we gotten any calls today?”

“Oh yeah, old lady called about some weird moaning, turns out it was just the couple next door...bit of a shock to them when we barged in!” Patty and Abby collapsed into giggles while Holtz winked at Erin, who unsuccessfully tried to contain a smile at the thought of the two of them. 

“That’s not important though, how was your night?” Abby shot a not so subtle glance at Erin, who was back to blushing and avoiding eye contact. Especially with Holtzmann.

“Let’s just say...Erin knows what she’s doing. And we’re dating.” 

Patty and Abby exchanged looks, and Abby handed Patty a $10 bill. 

“You didn't think we would get together?”

“More like I didn't know how Erin would react but you’re dating! Celebration!” Abby cheered and hugged Erin, glad that the woman had finally acted on her feelings towards Holtzy.

We’re dating. It sounded weird in Erin’s head, but hearing Jillian say it...turned her on even more. 

“Anyways. Before you two start getting it on in front of us, I've got a surprise!” Abby ran out to the Ecto-1 to grab a box and deposited it in front of Erin. 

“You brought a puppy into the lab?”

“He’s my cousin’s, I told her you guys could take of him for the week! His name’s Charlie, he’s so cute!”

Holtz was in love for the second time. “Charlie? Hey buddy! Let’s go catch a spooky ghost!” Both the dog and the woman had huge grins and ran upstairs to play. 

* * *

“Erin! I'm taking Sir Charles here for a walk! Try not to burn down the station without me!” Blowing a kiss, Holtz walked out the door and into the wintery New York afternoon.

She blew me a kiss, Erin realized, feeling like she was a little kid again. 

* * *

While Jillian was gone, Erin decided to plan a surprise of her own. 

How to shock someone who is an expert at surprises...she loves me, the professor realized once more. It shouldn’t be too difficult, right?

With that, Erin began to transform the lab from a dirty, dangerous mess into a Christmas wonderland. 

Lights, check. Tinsel, check. A tree, check. She wanted to make the blonde pause before spending another night together. Wait. One more thing. A note. She tried to replicate the intricate origami ghost Holtz had made, but she eventually settled for a mediocre attempt. 

Now she just had to wait.

* * *

Erin heard the door creak open downstairs. She went to investigate, and the sight caught her breathless. 

“Jillian? Wanna come upstairs?”

Holtz looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. “Yeah. Just give me a sec.”

Erin ran downstairs before the blonde got away, embracing her and smelling the wind on the engineer. The puppy had run off and promptly laid down, exhausted from their walk.

“Babe. Tell me what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Holtz sniffed, upset to be crying again. “I ran into my mom.”

Taken aback, Erin tried to process this information. “Your mom? I thought you didn’t know her.”

“I met her. Once. After that I vowed not to visit her again but I just...ended up at the place. She was there. Also, it's very cold outside, did you know?”

Erin sensed Holtz didn’t want to talk, and so she pulled the blonde into another kiss, making a mental note to talk later. 

“Let’s go upstairs. I have something for you.”

And so they walked up, hand in hand, Erin presenting the changed room. 

It was Holtz’s turn to be speechless. “Well. I’m flattered. And extremely turned on.”

“By Christmas?”

“By you, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holtz and erin are the cutest nerds aren't they!! again, thank you all so much for reading, it makes my heart so happy :) feel free to comment/leave kudos below or check me out on tumblr (not-quite-nuclear), hope you're all having a wonderful week!! :)


	8. Not Quite A Badass

Underneath electric stars.

Just like the first time. Which was only a couple of days ago.

“So. Everyone knows.”

“Everyone as in Patty, Abby, Kevin...and a hot dog vendor somewhere in Central Park.”

Erin shot a questioning look at the blonde, who smiled sheepishly and explained.

“I was excited! So I told the first person I saw!” 

“Holtz!”

“Oh come on, you love me.” It was these ordinary conversations that made Erin grin. Holtz was just so fascinating and to be together was more fun than she had thought possible.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“That look. And it’s taking all I’ve got not to come over and kiss you right now.”

Erin laughed, rolling onto her side to face the other woman. “Now what’s the fun in that?”

“I think I’m sick.”

Erin studied Holtz’s face, and realized. Holtz had a cold. “Probably from spending every minute outside with that dog!”

“But he was so cute, I’m a sucker for those furry little creatures!”

“Well you’re clearly sick. I’m gonna go let Abby and Patty know, stay here alright?”

“Yes mom.” Holtz smirked and tried to get up but immediately fell back onto the bed in pain. 

“This sucks.”

Erin sighed. Having Jillian out of commission was no fun, and they were always busy around the holidays. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Aside from a mansion and a yacht? Maybe some of those salty parabolas…”

“Right.” And with that, Erin went downstairs to inform the others about Holtz.

* * *

“I’ve known Holtzy for years and she’s never been sick once. Seems a little suspicious…” Abby was genuinely surprised Holtzmann was taking time off. The blonde never got sick. Ever.

“Well if she wasn’t sick, why would she pretend to be? No one as in love with science as Holtz is would take a day off to lay in bed!” Erin defended the engineer, though she had to admit that the whole situation was a little weird.

“Erin, why don’t you go back upstairs to check on her and we’ll handle any calls today.” Patty handed the brunette some cold medicine and a mug of tea, and then went back to work.

“Holtz? I’ve got some medicine!” As Erin turned the corner into Holtz’s room, she paused.

Where was Jillian?

“Holtz! This isn’t funny! Where are you?” This better not be another one of those games, Erin thought. 

“Over here! Can I get some help?”

“What are you--” Holtz was standing half naked in the middle of the bathroom, a screwdriver in one hand and a box of tissues in the other.

“Stop. What are you doing?”

“So I’m sick, right? What better way to make use of my time than start on some new inventions (that are highly dangerous) while the three of you fight ghosts?”

Erin tried to keep a stern face, but she couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. “And you had to do this without pants...why?”

It was as if Erin was an alien. “Freedom of movement. Obviously.”

“Obviously. Come on, you’re done here. Get back in bed before I make you.”

“Is that a threat? Because if so, I’d like to remind you that I’ve got some muscle…”

Erin felt her cheeks grow red, thinking back to last night. “You just can’t stop with the flirting, can you?”

“Now why would I want to do that?”

* * *

Holtz had finally fallen asleep, surrounded by chip crumbs and half folded origami animals.

Erin, on the other hand, was too worried to do anything. Jillian definitely had a fever, and she sounded terrible. Maybe going to the doctor wasn’t a bad idea…

“You are not taking me to the doctor. No way.”

“Jillian. You’re sick and pale.”

“Call me a ghost, then!”

Very funny. Erin left the room to make some lunch for the two of them while Holtz continued to lay there, trying to ignore the fact that her head felt terrible.

“Erin! It’s just a little like being hungover, but with mucus!”

She could hear Jillian yelling something about mucus from upstairs. What a weirdo. My weirdo, Erin corrected herself automatically. The weirdo I’m making soup for. 

And she walked up the stairs once again to bring Holtz some soup. 

“Am I turning into my mom?”

“Never met her but from everything Abby says about her, I’d be inclined to say yes. Is that soup for me?”

Erin cringed at the comparison. “But I don’t even have kids! I can’t be a mom!” She placed the soup on the engineer’s lap and sat down, her mind occupied by awkward family memories.

“I’m not trying to ruin all the fun, but maybe we could talk about something else?” Holtz was devouring the soup, slurping messily in an attempt to make Erin laugh, which she did.

Before she remembered the earlier conversation. Holtz’s mom. “Are we going to pretend that the thing with your mom didn't happen?”

“I mean, that’s what I was doing but clearly you’re not.”

“Just tell me what happened.”

Jillian sighed, looking more vulnerable than Erin had seen before. “I grew up in foster care. Child of the system. I wasn’t bitter or anything, just alone. You know how that feels.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyways, a couple years ago I was bored and I decided to do some genealogy. Kinda cool if you really look into it. And surprise, my mom was alive and living just a couple miles away.”

“And you…”

“Called her, yeah. Met up in a little coffee shop north of here and talked.”

Erin was afraid to keep talking but she knew this was important. “What did she say?”

“She said she was sorry. That she couldn’t do enough for me. It was actually better than I had hoped, but I just wanted closure. So I swore I wouldn’t reach out again.”

“But you did.”

“Yeah. And let’s just say it wasn’t as nice as the first time. Turns out she didn’t want me to reach out again either.” She began to cry again, the second time this week.

Erin’s heart broke. She ran to Jillian, pulling her close underneath the blankets. “Shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I know. It’s just a time I’d like to forget.”

Erin dried the blonde’s tears, kissing her forehead gently.

“I love you, Jillian Holtzmann.”

Holtz looked up with an incredulous look on her face. “Really?”

“Should I say it again?”

“Please.”

“I love you.”

“Radical. I love you too.”

* * *

Holtz’s hair smelled amazing. Erin had her face pressed into the other woman’s hair, while Holtz was in her lap, stretched out like a kitten. 

“You don’t feel sorry for me, right?”

Erin sat up, yawning. “I guess not.”

“Good. Cause I’m a badass.” Holtz smiled, feeling much better after telling Erin more about her life. It was good to confide in someone.

“A badass? Then what does that make me?”

“A goodass!” 

“Holtz! That’s not even a thing!”

“Fiiiine. You’re Erin Gilbert and I’m Jillian Holtzmann, certified badass. Better?”

“No!” Erin whined. “What do I have to do to prove I’m a badass?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” And with an intoxicating grin, Holtz pulled Erin outside.

“Where are we going?”

“Roadtrip.”

"But you're sick!"

"Badasses don't let a little cold stop them!"

Abby and Patty waved from the backseat. “You didn’t tell us it would take this long to get Erin outside!”

“Give me a break, she’s such a goodass!”

“But I haven’t packed anything!” Erin was worrying again, and Holtz shushed Patty and Abby, taking Erin aside.

“We’re staying in the city. Don’t worry. Rule Number One: You don’t need a suitcase or a long time to travel.”

Holtz picked Erin up and deposited her safely in the passenger seat, hopping in next to her.

“We out.”

* * *

This was going to be the longest day of Erin’s life. Schedules were important. But the other three women had decided to improvise.

Apparently, they were staying in the city (thank god), but that wasn’t saying much considering New York City was giant. 

Holtz began talking, bringing the former professor back to reality. “So Abby told us you hadn’t done much sightseeing, and I thought, what better way to have fun than explore the rough and tumble of New York City?”

“Abby!”

“Erin! You know it’s true, you’ve been here for years and not once been a tourist! It’ll be fun!”

Erin looked out the window. It was kinda cool, the three of them doing all this for her.

With a sigh of defeat, she turned to face the other women.

“Maybe you’re right. This’ll be fun.”

“Aw hell yes! Dr. Erin Gilbert is gonna have fun!”

And away they went, speeding towards their first destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick second to be sentimental: thanks to everyone who is reading, so happy to be writing this for you all!! :) and, if you feel so inclined, leave a comment/kudos and let me know how I'm doing! Hope you all have a wonderful week!


	9. Top of the World

With the wind in her face, Erin had her head out the window, taking in everything the city had to offer. It was kinda fun to be a tourist. And definitely fun to be out with the love of her life. 

“So, where to first?”

“Central Park! Don’t give me that look, Erin, I know you haven't been and it’s one of the most iconic places ever!” Abby pointed Holtz in the right direction, laughing at Erin’s reaction to the whole thing. 

“Did y’all know that the park itself is bigger than the Vatican City?”

“Actually, I did, thank you very much!” Holtz turned around to smirk at Patty, before Erin reminded her that she was in fact, driving and had to look forward.

“Not a badass.”

“Maybe I just want to be in one piece!” Erin giggled at Holtz’s reaction, kissing her on the cheek. 

“You two better control it today, don’t forget about us!”

“Us? In control? You are talking about Jillian Holtzmann?”

“I wouldn’t keep making fun of me like that unless you want Abby and Patty to hear a detailed rundown of everything that happened last night!”

“I’m good, thanks!” Abby and Patty laughed from the back as Erin promised to knock it off.

And with that, they had arrived in the park.

Jumping out of her seat, Holtz opened the door and ran out into the grass. 

“Erin! What are you waiting for?”

“There are so many puddles!”

Holtz bounded over like a puppy, grabbing Erin’s hand and pulling her close. “Come on! Who cares about getting dirty?”

Meanwhile, Abby had unpacked the back of the car, producing a fully stocked picnic basket and multiple blankets.

The sun shone down in rays on the four of them, as they happily snacked on sandwiches, candy, and one too many cans of Pringles…

Erin was utterly content. She lay down under a tree as Holtz came up behind her, surprising her with a kiss.

“You taste like chips.”

“Do you like that?” Holtz winked suggestively and sat down in Erin’s lap, looking up with complete adoration at the brunette.

“It’s official.”

“What?” Erin blinked, she had almost fallen asleep, warm and cozy.

“You’re a physics loving, bowtie wearing, constantly surprising goddess.”

“And a badass.”

“How could I forget? And a badass.”

* * *

It was mid afternoon now, and they still had plenty to do.

“Holtzy? Where are you taking us?”

“The mother of all tourist attractions. The one, the only...EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!”

“Aw hell no! You know I’m afraid of heights!” Patty playfully punched Holtz’s shoulder, but adamantly refused to go to the top of the building.

“Ooh, someone’s not quite as much of a badass as we thought!”

And that was it. All four of them were going to the top.

“Oh my god Erin they take our pictures we have to do something cute!” Holtz was jumping up and down with excitement, unable to hide her joy. She was with her girlfriend. And that girlfriend was Erin Gilbert. 

“Holtz! What are we gonna do?” Erin picked the blonde up and carried her to in front of the camera.

“One…”

“Two…”

On three, Holtz pulled Erin in for a deep kiss, Erin smiling against the other woman’s lips.

“That was adorable!” The photographer handed them a card, reminding them to buy their pictures after they were done visiting.

“You are such a nerd.”

“But I’m your nerd.” Jillian grinned again as they made their way to the elevators.

* * *

It was like being on top of the world, Erin thought. You could see everything.

If a certain engineer wouldn’t keep trying to kiss her. Not that she minded.

“Gorgeous, right?” Abby came up next to Erin, patting her on the back.

“Breathtaking.”

“Y’all ready? We’ve got one more stop on today’s tour!” Holtz tugged on Erin’s hand, leading them back to the streets.

* * *

The three of them (minus Holtz), waited in the car while the blonde went back in to ask about those pictures. 

“Damn Erin! Holtzy must really love you to be doing all this.”

Erin blushed. “Believe me, I know. She’s wild.”

“She’s also taking longer than she said she would…” 

That was a sentence Erin did not want to hear. Holtz was usually 100% accurate with timing, and it had been almost 15 minutes since she’d gone back inside.

“Should we go look for her?”

They talked, unsure of what to do. Holtz was tough, no doubt about that. But it was time to head out.

So they went inside, leaving the Ecto-1 parked out front.

“Sorry, who?” The receptionist smiled apologetically, not quite sure who the three aggravated women in front of her were.

“Her name is Jillian. Blonde hair, yellow goggles, indescribably stunning?”

“Can’t help you. Try going upstairs?”

And they did, with no luck.

“It’s probably just a joke, we all know she does crazy stuff all the time.” Abby was doing her best to reassure everyone, but even she was getting anxious. 

Worried, Erin hurried back outside, hopeful that Jillian would be there.

* * *

But Holtz was gone, along with the Ecto-1. 

Erin started to panic, when something caught her eye.

A piece of paper, taped to the side of the building.

She yanked the paper down and quickly read it for any clues as to the blonde’s whereabouts.

It was trash. Back to square one.

“Patty! Abby! Holtz is gone!”

The pair joined Erin on the sidewalk, frantically searching for a sign.

“I’m sure she’s okay, it’s probably another part of her plan.”

“Her plan?”

“You know, how she’s been doing all this stuff for you? Holtz always has an endgame, no doubt about it.”

Erin tried to calm down, knowing that Patty and Abby were right. But what if something really had happened? 

* * *

The taxi ride back to the fire station was one of the longest of Erin’s life. What was going on and why?

Think. No one would have just stolen the car and the engineer. Fighting Jillian Holtzmann? Yeah right.

So she sat by the window, writing down everything that could have happened.

It wasn't exactly a positive list. 

Where are you, Erin wondered. 

She kept repeating three words in the hopes that they would somehow help the time go by faster and she would hear the sound of Holtz’s boots in the hall any minute.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a cliffhanger...
> 
> ahhh I can't believe another chapter is done! :) many thanks for all your continued support and love, you all are the best! Got some fun stuff coming up...can't wait!


	10. Since the Beginning

Everything hurt. Erin threw her pencil across the room, watching as it snapped in half and clattered to the floor.

It was impossible to explain. Her stomach felt like it was in a constant state of free fall. 

Fuck.

Where could Holtz have gone? Erin had called the blonde’s phone 17 times in the past hour (leaving an anxious voicemail every time). Both Abby and Patty had tried to comfort her, and Erin knew it should be fine, there was no one she knew more capable that Holtzmann to spend some time alone in the city, but that thought didn’t help much.

She needed a hug. Now. It had been approximately 1 hour, 23 minutes and 18 seconds since she had last seen the engineer, and that time was only increasing.

Just call, please. Erin sat alone, continuing to stare out the window. What was she supposed to do? Call the police? Hire a private investigator? 

1 hour, 23 minutes, 59 seconds.

* * *

Abby had suggested going through Holtz’s stuff to see if there were any clues to point to why Jillian had gone missing. Patty began to make a list of where the 4 of them had been in the past 12 hours. 

“Why are we doing this? She could be out there right now, alone, hurt! We have to go look for her!” Erin began to cry, desperately searching through the lab for a sign. 

“I got something!” Abby yelled, Erin and Patty sprinting over to see what it was.

“A journal?”

“I didn’t know Holtzy had one of those.”

Impatient, Erin leaned in to get a closer look. “What does it say?”

“Fairly standard stuff, for Holtz anyways. But I found this. A map.”

Unfolding it, Erin’s eyes filled with tears. Every place they had been together, and a few they had yet to visit.

Abby glanced at Erin, seeing the condition she was in. “Do all the x’s mean something to you?”

“It’s all the spots we’ve been together, apparently even before I knew she loved me.” She pointed to different spots, voice cracking as she remembered each one.

“The lab where we met, the Aldridge Mansion, the metro, the concert, the Mercado...the roof…” Her voice trailed off as memories of that night flooded her mind. 

Watching Jillian dance, throwing her body around carelessly, taking in the sunset, the warmth and tenderness when she pulled Erin close.

Kissing for the first time.

Patty gently brought her out of her reverie and back to the task at hand.

“What locations have y’all not been?”

The brunette studied the map, circling three places.

“NBC Studios, looks like an apartment uptown and…” It felt as if someone had punched Erin in the stomach, leaving her gasping for air. 

“And the bar.”

* * *

The apartment seemed like the obvious choice, so they headed there first. 

“Abby, is this Holtz’s apartment?”

“No way. Too clean.” Abby shook her head and they left, Erin making a mental note to come back later to figure out who lived there.

Before that however, they had to find Holtzmann.

2 hours, 17 minutes, 43 seconds.

* * *

NBC Studios didn’t yield much luck either. Must have been their last stop on today’s tour, Erin realized, once again fighting back tears. 

That left one location.

Thankfully, neither Patty nor Abby suggested Erin wait back at the station, knowing full well that the former professor was not one to back down.

It was the middle of the afternoon, so there weren’t many people.

“Guys?” Abby and Patty turned around.

“I think I know what Holtz is planning.”

The two women rushed to Erin’s side as she took a deep breath and began talking.

“We spent a night on the roof a couple weeks ago, and I told her what really happened that night I fell on the sidewalk walking home.” She looked at the other two’s faces, hoping she didn’t sound completely idiotic.

They looked back, both deeply concerned for whatever it was Erin was about to say.

“I got drunk. Not because of this place but because of this nightmare I was having. Holtz was...haunting me.”

“So this is where you came?”

“Yeah...a lot.”

“But why would Holtz make you come back here?”

“I don’t know.” Erin admitted truthfully. “I think maybe she wanted to see what happened for herself.”

But once again, Holtz was nowhere to be found.

That’s it, Erin thought. Back to square one.

* * *

3 hours, 37 minutes, 46 seconds, 

Erin had taken to sitting in Holtz’s lab, inhaling the scent of the engineer’s clothes, her sheets, poring through the various notebooks and projects lying everywhere.

It was just too much. They had done everything they possibly could and still nothing. Even Abby had to acknowledge that something was off. 

So they waited, with every minute leaving Erin more and more terrified.

* * *

Kevin’s phone rang. 

But instead of waiting for him to answer, Erin sprinted over to see who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Is this Erin Gilbert?”

Oh god. This was not going to be good, Erin thought, pacing back and forth.

“Jillian Holtzmann said to call you, something about a dance and ghosts...it was hard to tell.”

“Hard to tell?”

“She was barely conscious.”

Barely conscious, Erin wanted to scream. “Sorry. Who exactly am I talking to?”

“I completely forgot to introduce myself! Dr. Rebecca Gorin, Jillian’s mentor. I believe we met once before.”

“Dr. Gorin! Of course!” A tiny weight was lifted off Erin’s chest, but she still had absolutely no idea what was happening.

“Do you know why Jillian is with you? We were at the Empire State Building and she just disappeared.”

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure. I found the car while out walking and she was sleeping in the driver’s seat so I brought her back here to get some rest.”

This was news to Erin. From what she could tell, Holtz had taken the Ecto-1 only to park it and sleep? That made no sense. 

“Do you mind if I come get her? Everyone’s been terrified...worried. You know.”

“Of course, my address is…”

* * *

It was faster just to walk instead of hailing a cab.

Even faster if you ran, Erin thought, breathless as she reached Dr. Gorin’s apartment. Instead of knocking, she barged in, barely noticing that the door had been left standing open.

“Holtz? Are you alright? Dr. G--”

Holtz was here.

“Ohmygod Jillian what happened where were you going are you hurt?”

Instead of responding, the engineer laid completely still on the couch, the only sign of life coming from the rise and fall of her rib cage.

Erin checked for a pulse. Normal. That was good. So maybe Jillian was just tired. But why leave the three of them behind?

Holtz’s eyelids fluttered open, exposing the powerful blue eyes underneath.

“Hello there, beautiful.” Holtz smiled, yawning as she did so.

At this, Erin grabbed the blonde, tangling her hands in her hair. 

“What happened? How did you get here? Why did you leave me?”

Holtz paused. “Erin. My mom is showing up everywhere.” 

They sat there, holding onto one another for what seemed like hours, before Erin picked Holtz up and drove the two of them home. 

* * *

By the time they returned to the firehouse, Abby and Patty had worked to the point of exhaustion, crying when they saw the engineer safe and sound. 

After explaining that Holtz was fine, a little tired was all, the two left, leaving Erin alone with Jillian. Neither woman talked, simply relieved to be sitting side by side.

“We need to talk, you know.”

“I know. Tomorrow.” Holtz promised.

And so they both had their problems. Erin with her nightmares, and Holtz with her mom.

But together, they were invincible. 

Always had been, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...hope you all enjoyed the chapter! let me know what you think! next one should be up early next week! :) thanks for reading!!


	11. Pants: Required

Erin was pretty sure she would never get used to waking up next to Jillian Holtzmann. Being this lucky just didn’t happen for her. And yet, here she was, with Holtz’s arms wrapped around her.

It was just so perfect.

“So...about last night.”

Jillian opened her eyes. “You sound like every 2000s rom com ever written.”

Erin couldn’t help but grin. “Fiiine. But seriously. What is going on with your mom?”

“After conducting some experiments, I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s some sort of stress induced hallucination.” Holtz paused, unwilling to keep talking. 

“Is that it?”

“So far...I guess it just happens when I’m alone. Ever since she rejected me that time I just...couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if I’d had a normal life? And then it all spirals from there and I get nervous and run off.” She was breathless, and Erin took the opportunity to kiss her softly.

“Shhh. It’s alright. Look at yourself. You’re incredible. And I love you, normal life or not.”

As Holtz’s breathing slowed down to a more normal speed, she let a tiny smile escape her lips. “As long as I’m with you, I know I’ll be okay.”

“Like how I had those nightmares...”

Holtz brightened considerably. “Exactly. But whenever we’re together, we’re both fine. Right?”

“Right. So that means…”

“That we’ll just have to be together forever? Sounds good to me!” And with a kiss, Holtz got up to make them both coffee.

* * *

"I am completely in love with you. And I love you. And I really, really, really like you." Holtz grinned and propped herself up with her elbow. 

A tingling ran through Erin's body every time those piercing blue eyes searched her own.

"What would you say if we went out tonight? No jokes, no getting lost. Just having fun. A date!" Erin winked, feeling bolder by the minute.

"Alriiight. Lead the way!" 

“Now?”

“Why not?”

Erin laughed, looking at the two of them. “In these clothes?”

Holtz pretended to be hurt. “You’re saying pants are required?” She frowned. “Where are we going, anyways?”

“Maybe somewhere a little fancy, so yes, pants are required. Or something more comfortable.” Erin called, disappearing as she turned the corner to find something appropriate. She eventually settled on a flowing green dress that came to just below her knees.

“Jillian? You ready?” As she went to find the blonde, Erin let out an audible gasp.

For some reason, Holtz with her hair down would always have that effect. 

“You look…” She struggled to find the right word to describe the woman, who was wearing an elegant black pantsuit and a sparkling silver bowtie, her yellow goggles hanging off one ear. 

“Dazzling.”

Holtz spun around, pinning her hair back up into its signature knot. “Why thank you, but I couldn’t possibly agree with you standing beside me.”

After Holtz’s insisting that she put on some sort of jacket “Hypothermia is not a good party favor!”, the pair finally left, Erin driving the Ecto-1 towards their first spot.

* * *

A short drive later, they pulled up to their destination.

“A charity benefit?” Holtz was confused. Wasn’t tonight supposed to be fun?

“Okay, okay, so I may not have been totally honest with you…” Erin turned to face the engineer, who was now looking at her with amusement.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

All of a sudden, Abby and Patty stepped into view, both wearing elegant floor length dresses.

“Surprise! New York City wants to celebrate US!” Patty cheered, pulling everyone in for a group hug. 

Holtz paused. “So you’re saying this is our party?”

It was hard to tell what Jillian was thinking, so Erin simply said “Um, yeah?”

“Hell yeah! Ghostbusters forever!” And with one final whoop, the four of them ran inside to get started.

The cheers from inside as everyone saw the them were deafening. People came up from every direction asking for pictures, autographs, one enthusiastic young woman even asked Holtz if she was seeing anyone. 

“Sorry, babe, but I happen to be in love with this gorgeous physicist to my left.” Holtz replied, giving the young woman a wink and an autograph before pulling Erin into a more secluded spot. 

Erin let out a sigh, relieved to be away from the crowd for the moment. 

“Lots of people appreciate us, apparently...”

“Big change from the rest of my life.” Erin joked, leaning into Holtz’s side. 

“To be frank, it’s a little too upscale and stiff. Who decided on the no fire rule? And the whole music thing...I appreciate classical but ya gotta throw in some 80s once in awhile!” Holtzmann complained, making fun of New York’s social elite.

“Jillian! They’re doing this for us!” Erin scolded, not without giggling.

“I know, I know. But what say you about maybe taking a break from all that?” She grinned, unbuttoning her jacket.

Erin had been waiting for this to happen. So she quickly agreed, letting Jillian’s hands make their way onto her hips. 

But she wasn’t just going to do nothing in response. Erin moved to undo the complicate updo Holtz had perfected, letting blonde curls cascade down onto the woman’s shoulders. 

Jillian couldn’t help but melt as she felt Erin draw her nearer, kissing her neck.

Making her shudder.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

Erin smirked.

“Not quite what you expected?”

Holtz said nothing as she unzipped Erin’s dress, leaving them both breathless.

“Is anything?”

Before Erin could think of a witty response, Holtz began to massage her shoulders, eliciting a whimper. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus on anything other than the sensation of Jillian’s hands making their way down her chest, leaving a trail of heat all over Erin’s body. 

“Stop.”

“Something wrong?” Holtz pulled back, leaving the two standing in complete silence.

“I just had to look at you again.” Erin cringed, why were her attempts at flirtation so cliche where Holtz was ridiculously suave?

“Keep looking. Cause there’s plenty more where that came from.” 

And so they resumed, kissing passionately, their two bodies pressed together. Erin could feel the other woman’s muscles relax as their touch grew deeper. 

Holtz moaned, expressing her pleasure as Erin worked her way lower, every touch burning into her skin. 

They were definitely not going back to the party. 

* * *

“Ya know…” Holtz yawned, kissing Erin’s stomach. 

“Hmmm?”

“You’re drunk.”

Erin blinked. What a crazy idea. “In love, maybe.” She laughed, proud of her joke.

“Maybe so. But just one question. Would sober Erin say yes to a karaoke bar?”

Erin giggled at the thought. “Never!”

Holtz gazed up at Erin, trying to remember every detail. Especially the way her entire face glowed. “Do you wanna go to a karaoke bar?”

“Yes!”

* * *

The world was sharper, and so was Erin's mind. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Where are we going?" Holtz protested, not wanting to leave the place. Watching Erin sing “Rhythm of the Night” was so much fun. Apparently she’d learned all the words to impress Holtz.

“Somewhere fun, I promise!” To be honest, Erin didn't really know why she was doing this, but it was necessary.

Might be the drinks, she thought. But the celebration was rightly deserved. 

* * *

"You may kiss the bride!"

Abby and Patty cheered while Holtz pulled Erin into the best kiss of her life.

* * *

Yep, Erin thought. Definitely hungover.

"Holtz? How much did I drink last night?" She asked, but the blonde was out cold, snoring into the pillow next to her.

A flash from below caught Erin's attention and she looked down.

Holy shit.

That ring was so not there before.

She checked Holtz's hand and sure enough, there was a new ring there too.

Erin shook the sleeping woman awake, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Jillian...I think we got married last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!! :) hope you liked the chapter, I think it's one of my favorites so far...let me know what your favorite parts have been! again, thanks so much for reading! :D


	12. New Game, New Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm so sorry about the hiatus, I've spent most of November freaking out about the US election and crying but I figured everyone could use some happiness so that's what this chapter is :)

After talking to Patty and Abby, it was confirmed. They were married. Holtz couldn't stop laughing about it and used it as an excuse to be even more affectionate. 

"So, which one of us is the dad?" 

Erin blushed. "I mean, I think it's obvious."

"Me?"

"Of course!" 

"Well then, you're my lovely wife." 

This could not be happening, Erin thought, with a massive smile on her face.

Married to Jillian Holtzmann.

* * *

Neither of them remembered the actual ceremony, which left Erin a little disappointed. How could she not have any memories from the single best night of her life?

Holtz noticed the woman sadly combing through papers, not looking for anything in particular but rather unsure of what else to do.

“Erin, darling. Wifey.” At this, Erin looked up, loving the way her name sounded in Holtz’s mouth.

“You alright?”

Erin cringed. Why was she being so awkward? They were married. “I guess. It’s just...I don’t remember anything about it.”

Holtz was a little surprised, she vaguely recalled pulling Erin out of the chapel to buy rings. “Really? Nothing?”

Great. That meant Jillian did remember something. “No. But that doesn’t mean we’re not married, right?”

Holtz laughed, the sound warming Erin’s whole body with its joy. 

“Of course. We didn’t go through all that for nothing!” 

And with a swift kiss, Holtzmann disappeared, off to start yet another project.

Being married just made everything more interesting.

* * *

“Will you just hold still for a second?”

Holtz paused to look over her shoulder at Erin. “Absolutely not!”

Erin sighed, trying to look stern but unable to stop smiling as Holtz moonwalked across the lab. “We need a picture!”

After anxiously dialing her mom’s phone number, Erin nervously explained the whole thing. Yes, she was married. Yes, to a woman. Yes, they were so in love. And, to Erin’s relief, her parents couldn’t have been more excited, asking for a picture of the pair, and promised to drive to New York immediately to celebrate.

“Fiiiine.” Holtz laughed and pushed her goggles up into her tousled hair. 

Click. Erin sent the picture to her mom, feeling more hopeful than ever. There was nothing in their way. It wasn’t quite traditional, but neither woman wanted that. 

They wanted surprises. 

And Erin was in for yet another one. Seemed like they just kept coming, but it wasn’t easy to predict Jillian. 

And they both liked it that way. 

* * *

Married life was just...different. Not the most original thought she’d ever had, but Holtz was still getting used to the idea. She didn’t know the rules, hadn’t played this game before.

But neither had Erin, so it had to be wild. And no one would know if she did something wrong.

“Erin?” Holtz called, quieter than usual.

Hearing Jillian say her name was the best feeling in the world. It was simple, but you could say it a million different ways and they all meant Holtz wanted her. Needed her. Loved her.

Heading upstairs, she saw the engineer laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

“What’s out there?”

Confused as to what Holtz meant, Erin sat down beside her. “Like...ghosts? Aliens? Space related stuff?”

Holtz snorted, a smile tugging at her lips. “Not that far out. Just, outside the window. There are so many things I’ve never even seen. How lame is that?”

So she’s...feeling tied down, Erin wondered. Deciding not to say anything, she played along. “Holtz, nothing about you is lame. Look at yourself, you’re a masterpiece.” The last part came out softly, as she once again saw the rings. 

“So, if we continue that metaphor, does that make you the paintbrush?” The blonde winked, no longer sad like before, but still thinking. There was so much outside New York City. Shouldn’t they experience that?

Erin pulled the woman up into her lap. “Well of course. Who else would keep you in line?”

Jillian couldn’t help but laugh. “I only let you because I love you.”

* * *

Hours later, Erin was deep in the midst of working on relating the force of ecto projection to energy when she heard Holtz singing for the first time since that day months ago.

Everything about that voice. Holtz made it all seem so effortless, Erin reflected. 

She listened closer, hearing a sniffle. 

That got her worried. Jillian had seemed normal, excited over a new version of their proton guns, dancing away and avoiding getting burnt too badly.

So, not for the first time that day, Erin walked upstairs, the song having stopped now.

Holtz was on the floor again, writing in a small blue notebook that Erin hadn’t seen before. 

“Babe? Are you okay?”

Holtz didn’t look up, writing faster now, as if the thoughts in her head would disappear any moment.

Erin sat down and cradled Holtz in between her legs. “Is this because of last night?”

That got her attention. 

“Of course not. Believe me, getting married to you was the best decision neither of us can remember!” They kissed again, easing some of the tension Erin felt.

“So you’re writing about how happy you are?”

“Well. Yeah. Kind of. More like I’m writing to make myself happy.”

“May I?” Erin gently took the notebook from Jillian’s grasp, curious to see what was inside.

The date. The time. And a list. 

-science

-mountains (especially snowy ones)

-the color yellow

-goldfish

-fire

-scrap metal

-bowties

-slightly burnt toast

-echoes

-ladybugs

-pantsuits

-Erin Gilbert

None of the things seemed to connect, at least not to Erin.

“What is all this?”

Holtz had walked over to the window, simply content to be here. Married.

“It’s a list.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Sherlock Holmes.”

Jillian turned and came closer, shutting the notebook and drawing Erin into her, focusing on the fact that her heart was racing for no reason.

“Of things I find beautiful.”

If this was how married life was going to be, to Jillian Holtzmann no less, Erin was utterly positive she could handle anything.

Because they were one, and it wasn’t a moment too soon.

“Erin?”

“Yes?”

“Being married is weird.”

“And scary.” 

“And it’s just…” Holtz struggled to explain. 

“I want to make you happy.” She finished, fully aware of how silly she sounded.

Erin nodded, relieved that they both felt the same.

“Jillian. You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so good to be writing again! hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to reach out here or at not-quite-nuclear if you ever want to talk about anything! have a great rest of the week! :) thanks for reading!!


	13. Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've fallen in love quicker than Erin expected. But she wouldn't want to change a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one, y'all! I know I've been terrible at updating the last couple chapters, but I was working on getting this ending just right :) enjoy!

Finishing up yet another day’s work, Erin prepared to order dinner for the four of them, as Abby and Patty were deep in discussion about Christmas preparations, and Holtz?

Had to be somewhere nearby, but she’d left earlier, promising Erin yet another surprise. It was hard to imagine anything could top the fact that they had gotten an official marriage license just yesterday, and the thought of it still made Erin’s heart flutter.

Not that much had changed, Holtz still felt the need to flirt whenever she got the chance, but now Erin had mixed in some flirting of her own, much to the delight of the blonde.

Not to mention the sex was still fantastic.

Everything was finally working out exactly the way Erin wanted it to.

Had it really only been a month since that first night on the roof? She could still remember every detail of the night, the way Jillian’s eyes brightened while she danced, head thrown back to laugh at the stars.

It was time for another one of those nights. Sure, it was cold, and New York had been the target of a major snowstorm, but it was Christmas Eve. Everything sparkled with warmth, and it would be their first Christmas as a married couple, Erin reflected.

Knock.

Knock.

Holtz. Erin rushed downstairs, any thoughts of nostalgia erased from her mind. She was the first to reach the massive door, Abby and Patty close on her heels.

"Hi, someone ordered pizza?”

Erin’s heart sank, as she realized the knock did not belong to her wife, but a welcome guest nonetheless. The three women took the boxes into the kitchen, where Abby began to take out drinks for everyone. Nothing like a glass (or a bottle) of wine to ring in the holidays.

As the streets of the city darkened, Erin found herself composing a text to the engineer.

**Erin: Babe where are you? Xmas eve, and we ordered pizza :) come home!**

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

**Holtzmann: oops, may or may not have gotten carried away having fun, save me a slice, sweetheart! Love u ;)**

It wasn’t exactly her place, but Erin wondered what Holtz had been out doing all afternoon. It wasn’t that she minded, but it was nice to be informed.

Less than five minutes later, another knock at the door signaled that Jillian had arrived.

“I come bearing gifts!” Holtz announced, barging in with a tower of presents threatening to fall from her outstretched arms.

“Like a modern day Santa Claus!” Patty grinned, marveling at the size of the tower. Only an engineer could stack that many gifts with utter precision.

CRASH. Half the boxes landed on the floor as Holtz tripped, directly into Erin’s arms.

_We’re like a goddamn Christmas movie_ , Erin thought. Everything about tonight was so cute. So special. Another night with the greatest family on Earth.

* * *

This was shaping up to be the best Christmas Eve of Erin’s life. Not that there were many to compare this one to, considering her parents hadn’t been wonderful during her childhood. But things were different now, and she was hopeful.

And it was time to get the night started.

From the living room, she could hear the sounds of laughter and an occasional snide remark from her friends. Grabbing the bottle of wine, she joined them, sinking into the couch and into Holtz, who immediately buried her face in Erin’s hair.

“I missed you so much.” Holtz exhaled, reveling in her happiness.

Erin smiled, munching on a slice of pizza.

“Missed you too, babe.”

Before things could get too heated, an overly loud cough from Patty reminded the pair that they weren’t alone.

“What do y’all wanna do?”

Holtz sat up, lazily licking her lips. “Small explosion?”

Silence.

“I’ll take that as a no, thanks guys.” She pouted at Erin, which set everybody off laughing once more.

“I know what we need.” Abby proclaimed, pouring out wine for the four of them.

Before the wine reached her lips, Holtz pulled Erin’s glass down.

“We need a toast!”

“To what?” Patty questioned, smiling at the engineer.

“To the Ghostbusters!”

But it was Erin who stopped them this time.

“Holtz! That’s so cliche!”

In response, Holtz winked and lightly kissed Erin’s forehead.

“We’re like a goddamn Christmas movie, aren’t we?”

Erin giggled, raising her glass in unison and taking a sip.

Everything was so good.

* * *

Later, after having devoured three boxes of pizza and an entire chocolate cake, the four women were sitting in silence, save the sound of Christmas music playing from the radio.

Each one of them was lost in their own thoughts, most of which involved just how lucky they were.

Holtz opened her eyes and kissed Erin softly, surprising the older woman, who had been almost asleep.

“Oh. Hi.” Erin whispered against Jillian’s lips, taking her hand.

“Come here often?” Holtz whispered in response, bringing back memories of the beginning of their relationship. Holtz was still a complete flirt, and Erin couldn’t help but blush.

They stayed there, Erin curled into Holtz’s side, until everyone was asleep.

But not for long.

* * *

Another knock at the door.

“Who is that? This hour?” Abby got up, only to be stopped by Holtzmann.

“I got it, don’t you worry.”

Holtz left the room, momentarily leaving the other three to continue their drunken conversations.

When she returned however, it wasn’t quite how Erin expected.

She tried to focus, and suddenly became hyper aware of a new development.

She gasped, unable to stop a massive grin from spreading onto her face. Abby and Patty gasped as well, Abby with her hand to her mouth and Patty beginning to stand, chuckling as she did so.

Holtz spoke first. “Here’s another gift to you.”

Erin couldn’t find the words, but she opened her mouth anyways.

“Holtz. You did not just bring a baby into this place.”

Holtz smirked, knowing that Erin wanted this just as much as she did herself.

“Adopted her. Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that! thanks so much to every one of you that has read this and kept up with it, it's been a pleasure to write! 
> 
> got lots more stories on the way, so don't worry! love you all, and thanks for reading! :D happy holidays!!


End file.
